


A clash of leaders

by cional



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow is King-Beyond-the-Wall, Jon Snow is Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, Jon is a good brother, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: Many moons had come and gone since his last time in the North.He leads an army now and the enemy isn't as fearfull as the night king's devils were.Two days before leaving the north, Arya Stark had broke his heart





	A clash of leaders

 

**A clash of leaders**

  
His memories are not happy. Many moons had come and gone since his last time in the North.

Gendry leads an army now, owns a family name and is aware of this enemy is not as fearfull as the night king's devils were. _She saved us all_.

His memories are not happy for two days before leaving the north, Arya Stark had broke his heart and he stood kissing her and watching her as a fool until she left, forever.  
  
The last time he went that North, Gendry felt all life was going to vanish.

Now he only had to do his duty as army commander, lead, help and come back home. _Home_.

If you truly want to know... life was not that important now as it used to be when _everything_ was in danger and _alive._

 _All those moons ago,_ when he was friends with such an amazing gal.  
  
And yet, nothing but life sprout anywhere he looked at. Small wilding children, weed, men carrying barrels ...  
  
Weather was not as warm as in his seat but Storm's End was as well stocked as this castle is, he observes. And yet, war awaits at its doors.

"There is no excuse for this kind of sloppiness!" the master of arms' distant shout made him look up from the ground to the man who guides him towards the main building.

They avanced leaving behind a small gathering of his stormlands lords and the soldier signaled to an oak door.

The Lord Commander's rooms.

The man strode across the hallway and grabbed the door latch open, which he did promptly.  
  
"About time!" boomed Jon's voice when the man signaled Gendry go indoors.  
  
"Lord Commander" Gendry saluted.  
  
"Lord Baratheon, it is good to see you, truly it is! I'm happy you could make it. Want a drink?" Gendry was surprised to find Jon in high spirit given the adverse circunstances of their meeting. He didn't managed to smile as Jon was almost doing. "Worry not. Your men will be our honored guests and all the horses will be well attended to."  
  
"Yes, thank you. My Lord, I'm aware of you being in desperate need of men. I am willing to help and bring order to- "  
  
"It is fine." Jon said, interrupting him. "Please, let me present you to" Gendry's annoyance flagged as his gaze moved, drawn to the flickering hearth in the opposite corner of the room. He realizes there are a few people at its warm, some wildings with whom the Night Watch are supossed to have a dispute. _Hostages?_ Four of them are women, after all. "Val, my wife," the heavily pregnant blonde beauty smiles at him, "and some Good Friends here: Mella, Grath," those people grunt or smile as Jon introduces them. Gendry is truly taken aback now and can not think straight while those six people step closer, his eyes still on Val's braided hair.  
  
"W-Weren't you to be sent to the Wall?"  
  
"I'm here" Jon huffs and looks around, "most of times, anyways" a smirk on his lips. "The southern King sent me here and here I am. His Hand said other things I can not remember- he likes to talk, that clever thing" Jon waves his hand. There is a different aura around him, Gendry can tell, he can feel the burden is not there on his fellow westerosi's eyes anymore. "Look, my friend, my little sister wrote some time ago: she will be visiting, so Val and I came back here. I wanted you to be here as well, for I am aware of your interest."  
  
His temples hurts and Gendry looks around, there is a tune coming from the other side of the room, the squarehead wilding bard and his fiddle gets the attention of the people on the room. Only Val stays, next to Jon.  
  
"Look," Jon says "in the meantime I wonder if you could make a weapon for Val, a crafted and gorgeous new blade of yours, I'm sure she'll love it" the gal smiles happily at them, nodding.  
  
"Sure. I- ... Arya?" Gendry looks at Jon on the eye "I'm here because of brewing war among wildings and the North, am I not? "  
  
"Gods, no!" Jon huffs. "You are all welcome, anyway. "  
  
"But I- my men- they-"  
  
"Will all come back home safe and sound, exactly. This was a good intentioned lie- I hope you will pardon me." Almost to himself, Jon added "I am receiving lots of those from the Crown lately" he shrugged. "As I was saying, Arya is on her way so when you see her- "  
  
"Arya is coming here, then? She'll be here soon... Truly?" Gendry says aloud, maybe too aloud.  
  
"Aye. She was expected a few days ago, bad seas, I am afraid." He points to him with her index finger, "when she comes, please, do not be a knight in a shining armor. She already is a fucking princess but she wants to be Nymeria, to be herself. Tell her, tell her that she can come and go, travel and from time to time enjoy time away from that fortress- that you two should- Life is not to be buried inside a castle, you know. Ask yourself and be true to your words. If you feel it is possible, then ask her again. This way she will answer to your question having the whole picture. You are a good man but bad when try to shoot your shot"  
  
"Aren't you all?" Gendry had forgotten about Val "You know, Arya won't be anyone's lady. Would you let Arya be herself?" she adds, as in a private joke.  
  
"Of course, if she had me" Gendry answers her, and "thank you" looking at Jon. He nods.  
  
"It's settle, then." Jon tries to wink but can not. Val laughs softly.

Gendry wonders if his memories of the North could be that happy.

Could life be _that_ wonderful?

  
(fin)


End file.
